


Royal Mistake

by PetalsToFish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Middle Ages, Royalty AU, knight is actually a girl trope, knight!Lily, lady knight - Freeform, prince!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: Prince James soon learned that Lady Lily might look like a fairytale in her fancy ballgowns and red-painted lips, but she certainly danced better with a sword in her hand and a helmet on her head.





	Royal Mistake

"You're going to have to pick one of these pretty Princess' one day."

James snorted as he leaned farther out his window despite the fact that his best friend had just stated a fact James was trying to avoid thinking about. Below James' tower, the knights and squires continued test-outs to see who would compete in the May festival. Squires had come from all over England to prove their worth to battle alongside Gryffindor castle's finest knights. The top five squires would remain at Gryffindor castle as a member of the guard, as was per tradition.

James liked to watch the squires and pick who would join the ranks. There was one particular squire that James had been watching closely for the last two days. Small for a potential knight, the squire had broad shoulders that didn't match his slim body when he squared his footing. The squire wore the colors of Gryffindor interchanged with the color of house Prince, indicating that he either worked for the Princes' or was their son.

James had heard through the grapevine that Lady Princes' bastard son was nothing special though. Everyone knew about Lady Prince, widowed early. She was known for sleeping with any man who'd glance her way and that left her with a bastard son who, apparently, didn't know a sword from a longbow.

This squire couldn't be the bastard called Snape because he knew his way around a sparring field. Even now, after knocking down Sir Remus with a tricky blow to his ankles, the squire leaned down to help Remus up. Remus clapped the squire on the back and continued on to his next competitor. The squire, apparently wanting another fight, motioned to another squire to begin testing him. James leaned farther out his window to squint down to the field as the tiny squire danced easily around thrusts, being more graceful than a stag escaping a hunt.

"Stop staring at squires and come tell me what you think of Princess Elizabeth's portrait before I send an invitation."

"Sirius, come here." James called back over his shoulder.

Sirius Black, James' best friend, looked up from where he was eating James' food as he went through portraits of potential Princess'. Sirius was dressed in the colors of Gryffindor but instead of wearing the house colors of House Black, Sirius wore James' lion seal on his arm to distinguish him as James' right-hand man. James arched his neck to motion Sirius over to the window.

"If you lean any farther out that window, you'll fall out and the Queen will behead me when she finds you in pieces." Sirius complained, wiping his hand on his trousers as he walked over to James across the threadbare carpet.

"Come look."

"I don't care about squires." Sirius said, "we'll see them all later anyways."

"Do you know who the small squire is?"

James made room for Sirius at the window and the pair leaned out into the fresh spring air, squinting down at the yard. Sirius pointed his nose like a dog as he searched out the squire James was talking about. Once Sirius' eyes had zeroed in on the tiny squire, he snickered knowledgeably. James knew Sirius would know, Sirius always knew who everyone was because he was up to his ears in castle gossip.

"That's Squire Evans."

"Evans?" James probed, "But he's warning the colors of Lady Prince?"

"Prince wouldn't send her bastard of a son," Sirius said, "she's been said to have compared Snape sparring to watching paint dry."

"There's no way this is him," James determined, "this squire knows what he'd doing."

"Well he's certainly made his way, all the other squires whisper about him at meals."

"How old is Evans?" James stared at the small squire with skepticism, "He's so small."

"The lad doesn't talk much." Sirius responded, "But I heard he's known for his jousting."

"He's a _jouster_?" James was impressed.

"I thought it was weird too." Sirius confirmed, standing up off the sill, "he seems small for a jouster but the other squires from Prince's estate seemed nervous when they saw Evans' notice to joust."

"How nervous?"

Sirius fluffed his hair, "Nervous enough that they all pulled out of the joust."

"Shit."

James whistled, looking at the small squire with a new eye. The squire had gotten knocked down by his partner but flew back up onto his feet with ease. He was wearing a weird tunic, almost dress like in the fashion. James attributed the dress-like pattern to be of fashion in the northern territories. Sirius leaned up and off the window. He stretched as James watched the squires closely.

"Personally," Sirius said, "I placed my bets on Squire Longbottom."

James looked over his shoulder, pretending to be disgusted, "Not placing bets on your Prince?"

"Where's the fun in voting for the obvious winner?" Sirius asked flippantly.

James chortled and stood up from the window. James smacked Sirius upside the head as he made his way over to the desk where he was meant to be staring at portraits. The boys ended up wrestling, acting like brothers more than like a Prince and his subject. Sirius got James to pick out two more Princess' to come visit the castle, but James wasn't too excited. They didn't look very genuine or any sort of kind.

"You can't judge a Princess on her portrait."

"Isn't that what I'm meant to be doing?"

"Touché."

James was about to go back to watching the squires when Sirius reminded James that he was late for a meeting in the main hall with the King and Queen. James cursed out Sirius for not reminding him sooner. They raced across the castle, taking some of the many passageways they'd discovered together in their youth. Castle staff laughed at them as they ran past, not at all finding it weird to see the crown prince racing down the halls shouting at Sirius.

James stumbled into the throne room just in time, but Queen Euphemia still glowered at James as he took his seat beside her on his throne. Fleamont pretended that he didn't notice James' tardiness.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" the Queen said under her breath as she conjured a reason to adjust James' crown so that she could reprimand him.

James narrowed his eyes at his mother, "Aren't you the one who said a King is never late, everyone else is simply early?"

"Don't use my own words against me, young man."

Euphemia swatted James humorously before they both turned back to the long table where James' father was seated with ambassadors from neighboring countries. James tried to pay attention, after all, he was expected to take over the matters one day. In order to look professional, James took notes on a scroll as the ambassadors went over trade taxes and border crossings. Sirius stood next to James and poked him awake whenever it looked like he was about to doze off.

Queen Euphemia did doze off, but she jolted awake when James nudged her foot with his. Euphemia adjusted the crown on her head, giving her son a playful wink. James couldn't hold it against his mother for falling asleep, the meetings were a bore.

Just when James thought the meeting would never end, his father called for food and wine. James and his mum relaxed against their thrones. Sirius took a seat on the arm of James' chair. The boys began a game of arm wrestling as they waited to be dismissed entirely.

"Prince James!"

Sirius jumped off James' throne and James sat upright very quickly to find that the ambassador from Spain had come out of nowhere and was now holding out a hand to James. James shot Sirius a look before reaching out to take the ambassadors hand. The ambassador knelt to his knee before kissing James' hand, as was customary. James bowed his head grandiosely when the ambassador stood back up.

"Ambassador Cuerz." James forced his voice to deepen and sound more mature, "thank you for traveling so far to see us and for arriving during our infamous Spring festival."

"As soon as you extended the invitation to stay," Cuerz bowed again, "I told my wife she'd have to pack her trunks."

"And how is your wife finding England?"

"She is quite fond of the wine, your highness."

James forced a laugh, "I'm told we have the best red wine outside of France."

"Better than," The ambassador was doing his job right, petting the ego of the English royals.

"Our festivals are quite fun too." James said, standing up and taking his hand back so that he could motion to the wine on a table close by, "would you like some of Gryffindor's famous red wine before you go?"

"I would be honored." Ambassador Ceurz said, "Thank you, your majesty."

"James is fine." James offered, "Prince James, if it suits you."

"Prince James," the Ambassador looked giddy, "if you don't mind me saying, you've matured a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Boys grow into men." James commented dryly as he took a glass of wine and handed it to the ambassador, "Men rule."

"And thank God for that." The man knocked back a mouthful of wine, "imagine if a country only had a Queen."

"On the contrary," James said politely, "I visited Egypt and they had quite the Queen."

The ambassador looked fraught at the thought and James sipped his wine, aware the conversation had dropped. James' mother had always said that if a man feared a powerful woman it was only because he feared the threat she posed to his control. It was clear to James that the ambassador did not see woman as his equal and James felt sorry for his wife.

James respected powerful woman who could rule in their own right. That was probably why it was so hard for him to pick a wife from a sea of faces in portraits. The Princess' he was being subjected too weren't all Queen material. James didn't want just any Princess, he wanted someone who could rule alongside him and made him a better King.

James drank wine alongside all the ambassadors, playing grateful host with King Fleamont. If James was good at anything, he was a pro at being charming. He used to charm every nursemaid who walked through his door when he was younger, so much so, that Queen Euphamia used to call James 'Prince Charming' as a joke. Now though, James' charm helped ease cunning foreign dignitaries and the occasional irritated guest.

"Now if we could just use that charming attitude to get you a Queen." Euphemia teased James once the meeting was over and they walked the halls of Gryffindor Castle together, "Since you've turned down every Princess that we've paraded your way in the last two months."

"Mum," James moaned, "I'm tired of trying to sweep visiting Princess' off their feet only for them to be dull puppets seeking a crown."

"I know it's hard," Euphemia took James' hand and squeezed it, "but the advisors are worried that if you don't pick a bride soon, we won't get back some alliances in the Northern territories."

"All the northern Princess' were so _boring_."

"Mark my words James," Euphemia said shrewdly, "one of these days a phenomenal northern woman is going to sweep _you_ off _your_ feet."

"I doubt it."

Of course, during the knighting festival feast that night, James was on his second goblet of wine when he spotted the contradiction to his statement.

The woman who'd caught his eye was dressed in a glittering, slim-fitting gown that ought to have been illegal, it dipped so low on her chest. If the woman stood next to James, he'd be at least a foot taller than her. Her short stature was made up for by her expertly outfitted curves and long dark hair that ended in the middle of her back. Every bloke within fifty feet of the woman stopped to stare as she spoke to a few of the handmaidens politely over her own goblet.

When the woman got closer to James' throne, he noted that she had auburn hair that reflected like fire when the candles and torches hit it right. Her sleeves flowed down to her wrists, but they were sheer enough that James could see the tone in her upper arm as she reached for some grapes off the community table. Her smile was sharp, instead of the same benevolent simper that James had gotten used to from Princess' in his presence. When the woman looked up, her lips were glossed from the grape juice and she licked them before she popped another grape into her mouth. The woman chewed slowly as she looked around the room with an expression of dire boredom.

James wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear her speak, and he really wanted her to pay attention to him. He stood up from his throne and edged around the table in front of him. He strutted over her way, but she didn't look around until he spoke.

"Are we boring you, m'lady?"

Green like emeralds, her eyes landed on him, and James suddenly felt senseless for even bothering to talk to her. It was clear she was the descendent of a goddess or a siren of some sort. Whatever mythical creature could make a man drown in her gaze alone. James was dumbstruck as she tilted her head at him modestly, as if she were trying to get a better look at him. Then, her eyes spotted the crown atop his head.

Her eyes widened and she fell into a curtsy, her dress skirts fanning out on the ground in shades of lilac and silver. Her head was bent to the floor and James saw a pattern of freckles on her skin where the back dipped on her gown.

"Your majesty." her voice was elegant yet somehow still spirited, "my apologies, I'd forgotten my place."

James knelt down to offer her a hand and she took it. He was startled to find that her hands weren't soft like that of a real lady of the court. The ladies that James was often introduced to were ones who could barely lift a quill without breaking a nail. The woman touching James now had working hands, rough and calloused. James realized his new friend wasn't a member of court or the daughter of a visiting dignitary.

"What brings you to court?"

Her eyes were almond shaped, and they crinkled a little on the edges as she responded, "The festival your majesty."

"Can I have your name?" he asked courteously, remembering his manners just in case his mother was watching.

She dipped her chin, "Lady Lily, sire."

"I'm struck by your beauty, Lady Lily."

James took another step towards her and she looked back up, her eyes smoldering like she was daring him to fall in love with her. Queen Euphemia had been right, James would get swept off his feet but not by a Northerner. He didn't recognize her accent, it sounded a bit harsher than the woman in the North spoke. He wanted to dance with her, and it appeared, she wanted to dance with him too. She stood poised on the edge of her toes, as if waiting for him to ask. The band was playing a lovely waltz not too far away. James held out a tempting hand.

"May I have this dance?"

A lovely flush of red crossed her cheeks as she accepted his hand, "I might be a bit rusty on the waltz, Majesty, but I will attempt."

James beamed as he led the pretty woman to the middle of the hall. He placed one hand around her waist, and they began to follow the same movements of the dancers around them. People gazed at James and his new friend as they twirled across the dance floor. Lily didn't seem distraught by the stares, instead she had her lips curved in a stubborn glare as she stared down at their feet. It seemed like she was watching her steps so as to stay in beat with James.

"Why are you staring at your feet?" he finally asked her.

"It's been so long." She seemed anxious, "I'm scared I'm going to step on your foot, and you'll have me thrown in the dungeons for the night."

James chuckled, "I assure you we don't throw people in the dungeons for being bad dancers." He nudged his hand into her back to bring her closer, "Besides, you're doing well."

She relaxed and smiled up at him, almost knocking him off his feet she was so gorgeous. James dipped and turned her along with the music. She was a stranger, but she seemed like someone he'd known all his life as they danced.

"Do they not do much dancing where you are from?"

"I come from a small town near the sea," she enlightened, "everyone there has to chip in, or a lot of people go without food in the winters."

"Even the women?" James asked, mesmerized.

" _Especially_ the woman." She caught his hand as he dipped her over his arm, "without us, the men would be hopelessly lost."

"Without my mum," James joked as he lifted her back up, "my father and I would be hopelessly lost as well."

"She is very lovely." Lily nodded to James' mother who sat on her throne not too far away, watching James dance with a knowing smile, "you look like her."

"Everyone always tells me I look like father," James disagreed.

"You have her nose," Lily offered, "And her smile."

They didn't stop dancing, even as the music slowed. He wanted to keep her talking, he wanted to know her more.

"Who are you visiting with?"

Lily was unable to answer because just as James had spoken, someone had come up behind Lily and tapped her on the shoulder. He was wearing squire clothes but in the colors of house Prince. His curtain of black hair swung into his eyes as he disregarded James and instead caught the attention of Lily as she twisted out of James' arms.

The way Lily's eyes lit up told James that this man was someone she knew well.

"Sev!" she cried, tossing her arms around the greasy haired squire enthusiastically.

James gritted his teeth as the couple hugged in the middle of the dance floor. James had to be polite though, he had to act like it didn't bother him that Lily was in someone else's arms. He didn't even know Lily—not really—so he couldn't be mad her attention had been diverted by a stranger.

The bloke she was hugging finally looked at James, eyeing him warily. James decided to be forward and stuck out his hand before the bloke could bow.

"Prince James," James presented, "And who, may I ask, are you?"

The bloke stared at James' hand but didn't take it and bowed instead.

"Severus Snape."

James recognized his name. He was the bastard son from the Prince's estate. It seemed he was there for squire trials and Sirius had been wrong. James dropped his hand and distaste automatically filled his every available cavity as Lily leaned her hand on Severus' shoulder. She looked at the squire like he was special. James felt the dark claws of jealously sink deep into his gut.

"What are you doing here, Sev?" Lily asked the squire, "I thought your father was making you stay home?"

"I told him to shove it." Severus told Lily, taking her hands, "And I'm glad I did, you look amazing!"

She beamed even wider, "I borrowed the dress from Maeve, she wore it to her wedding, and I did a few alterations."

"It's amazing." He said, tugging her away from James, "let's dance."

"Hold on Sev…the Prince…"

James felt a punch in his gut when Lily turned her pretty eyes on James. She seemed upset to be leaving him, but James didn't know if that was just him being hopeful.

"You don't mind?" she asked James, curtsying graciously, "I haven't seen Sev in weeks."

James waved his hand, "Of course not, there are plenty of girls to dance with."

A cold look passed her face and James winced as he realized what he'd said. Lily looked absolutely disgusted by his implications that she'd only been keeping him from other girls. James didn't know how to take it back and admit that she was the only one he wanted to dance the night away with.

"Sorry for keeping you." She tugged Sev into her and Sev looked as if he was in heaven as his hand encircled her waist.

James watched them twirl away and he frowned greatly before he stalked away from the dance floor, looking for a new girl to take the place of the one he'd just butchered any chance with. No matter what girl he picked, none of them were as intriguing as the redhead who disappeared with her friend halfway through the feast. Jealousy wasn't James' best mask to wear and he sulked the rest of the night. Even Euphamia asked James to leave after he sulked during an entire jester assembly in the middle of the main hall.

Sirius, of course, found James' jealousy and agony hilarious.

"It's not funny!"

"You couldn't have asked her to save a dance for you when she was done with the other bloke?" Sirius chuckled boisterously as he helped James get into his night-things.

James ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I was an idiot, Sirius." He admitted, "I took one look at her in Snape's arms and I got jealous!"

"And for all you know, they're probably just friends" Sirius said, "did she say why she was here?"

"The festival." James said, "But Snape just arrived today."

"She must've come with Squire Evans." Sirius said, "Maybe she's his sister?"

"Maybe," James rubbed his hands against his face, "not that it matters, I was such a prat around her."

"That's not just with her," Sirius joked, and James kicked out at his friend.

"I'm so suave!"

"Not when you _actually_ like someone!" Sirius disagreed, "Remember Lady Rebecca?"

Sirius never let James live down Lady Rebecca because James had been a fucking mess around her. James sourly remembered his first crush, Lady Rebecca, who had left years ago after a scandal with a knight. James had been a blushing, stuttering mess whenever Lady Rebecca entered the room. She'd been, what James' mother called, a hussy. She was mortified when James asked if he might take Lady Rebecca riding.

Rebecca had been James' first, but certainly not last crush. Being Prince meant he always had a round of Princess' fluttering through his halls, trying to catch his interest. None of them held his interest for long because most Princess' were more interested in raising families and furthering bloodline. They played cards to pass time and James hated playing cards, so much so that he'd faked a sickness the last time a Princess had asked him to play cards.

"How do I get her to talk to me again?" James asked Sirius as he got into his bed of furs and pillows.

Sirius blew out a candle before replying, "maybe start by saying you missed her at the dance."

"Missed her at the dance," James repeated, "Right, she'll understand. She has too."

Sirius chuckled through the dark in amusement, "And if she doesn't?"

"I'll buy her flowers?" James questioned, "Girls like flowers, right?"

"Right."

"Right."

James was worried he'd blown his chance with Lady Lily. She was as poised as any Princess, but also had an aura of unpredictability that mesmerized James. He needed someone who could keep up with him, not slow him down. Based on the few minutes spent in her presence, James knew she had potential to be everything he was looking for.

She definitely wasn't a Princess from the northern territories, but James would worry about that later. He had to get her to even talk to him again before he worried about anything else. He looked for her everywhere in the castle halls, down in the village, and even during dinners. He didn't even see her on the practice field watching Squire Evans despite Severus Snape being there watching Evans spare.

James didn't see Lady Lily again until three days after the feast, when she was coming from the woman's washroom. She wore a simple white dress and it fit her just right. With her soaked red hair dripping onto her shoulders, she looked even more fae than she had at the feast. She spotted him rounding the corner and a red flush crossed her freshly washed cheeks. She hurried past James with the tiniest curtsy he'd ever received.

"That's all I get?" he called after her, discouraged by her slight actions.

She shot a quick look over her shoulder, "I don't want to take up too much of your time." She said, "I'm sure you have plenty of other woman waiting to curtsy for you."

James winced, "Sorry about that I—"

"Wanted to make me feel like an idiot?" she stopped paces away, crossing her arms, "Like I was a waste of your precious time?"

"I only meant—I didn't want you to think I minded you dancing with Snape." James sputtered, "I was trying to say that I could find someone to dance with if you didn't want to continue dancing with me."

He was just digging his own grave deeper.

"You made it perfectly clear that there were other Lady's, Prince James."

She emphasized _Prince_ with a cold scorn that made red creep up James' neck. James was sinking into her pointed words like an idiot who stabbed himself with his own sword.

"I only meant to apologize," he took in a deep breath, "I did want to dance with you, but I didn't want to be selfish and keep you all to myself."

Lily swayed in place, her eyes softer and more hesitant. When she spoke again, she sounded timid and less defensive of her anger. She tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I'm sure that the other ladies are better dancers."

"You didn't get thrown in the dungeons for terrible dancing, did you?"

Her smile reappeared and it was like the sun shining through the crowds, "No, I wasn't that bad."

"Not bad at all," James agreed, "but you do need to work on your court manners."

"Do I?" her tilted her head playfully, "And what manners have I forgotten?"

"It's typically customary to kneel when you see your Prince approaching."

"I curtsied."

"It was pathetic." He shot back.

"You made me mad." She shrugged, challenging him with her eyes.

"I didn't mean too." He lowered his voice, taking another step closer to her, "I just got jealous."

Lily's lips pressed together stubbornly, "Jealous?"

James ruffled his hair awkwardly, "Snape."

"Sev?" She rolled her eyes, "He's just a family friend."

"Really?"

Lily arched her brow at him, "Your majesty will be pleased to hear that the only bloke I had eyes for that night was you."

"I bet that's what you say to all the Prince's that you meet."

She cocked her hip and laughed gaily, "You're my first Prince."

"I'm honored."

"You're a lot taller than they said you'd be." Her eyes scanned him up and down, "and definitely more handsome."

She'd be the death of him with her brazenness.

Her fingers were dancing across her own hip as she surveyed his dumbstruck response to her compliments. Her eyes were standing out against her pale face like two gemstones. Shades of green and gold moved in his line of sight as she started down the opposite hall. She was leaving him there, knowing she'd won their sparring of words.

"Are you going to the tournaments tomorrow?" he called after her.

"Yes," she called back, dancing backwards so James could see her special smile.

"I hope you'll watch me sparring tomorrow."

She paused in her step and tucked her thick red hair over one of her shoulders. Sunlight fell from the window on her left, lighting her up halfway. She was shaded red and blue now, the stained-glass turning Lily into another version of herself that looked otherworldly. James wished he had a paint set at his side, so he could paint the image to canvas. She opened her mouth and James prepared himself for her cutting words.

"I hope you'll watch me just as closely."

Lily gave a mock curtsy again, her eyes sparkling brilliantly at James' confused expression, and then she walked through one of the corridors that took her out of view. The guards in the hallway pointedly avoided James' eyes as James leaned against one of the closest walls.

He was in love with her and he barely knew anything about her.

"God's above, help me."

Of course, none of the guards answered James' prayer aimed at the arched ceilings. One of them coughed, clearly hiding a chuckle. James grumbled and continued on to his sparring lesson with Sirius. He really shouldn't be bothered that Lily had been giving mixed signals but something about Lady Lily just didn't add up. He didn't stop thinking about her, not even at dinner when he spotted her eating at the squires table with Severus Snape.

She turned to gaze at the thrones during a magic show by the court mage. James waved at her from his seat and her lips lifted in a smile as she returned his wave. Even under the haze of thousands of candles, she radiated a beauty James wished to paint to memory.

The day of the festival was beautiful. The castle staff had maypoles outside in the courtyard and kids were playing with the brightly colored ribbon as James and Sirius made their way to the tents in the fields. Farmers were selling their fancy meat and cheeses out of stands. A small circus had arrived overnight and was setting up cages filled with an array of wild animals. The colors and sounds were so filling and warm that James couldn't help but feel happy as he made his way to his own personal tent.

Sirius helped James into his sparring armor, taking care to make sure everything was snapped into place correctly to avoid injury to James. James' sword was brought over by a small page wearing the Gryffindor banner. James thanked the page before sheathing his sword and checking his shave in the metal of his helmet.

"You look great," Sirius goaded James, "the ladies will be falling all over you."

"There's only one lady I want to fall all over me," James replied, picking at a bit of dirt on his cheek, "and I'm pretty sure she'd out there right now."

"If she can fall for you while you're sweaty and disgusting, she's the one for you mate," Sirius rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Now get out there and kick some ass."

James offered Sirius a confident wink before putting his helmet on. Being the Prince, James hadn't had to fight his way to the leaderboards. Instead, he was set to go up against the squires who had made it to the top of the boards over the course of the week. James fought about four squires, beating all of them. After each squire was defeated, the crowds in the stands went wild. James didn't see the woman he wanted to see when he scanned the faces through his helmet.

Severus Snape was sitting alone near the front of the ring, his eyes engrossed on the next squire to enter the fighting ring. James focused too, looking away from the crowd and moving closer to the new squire. James recognized this one instantly. It was Squire Evans, the short and nimble squire from Prince Estate who could possibly be Lady Lily's brother.

James leaned into his footing at the same time as Evans. They both faked right before meeting in the middle with a clash of swords. Evans wasn't as strong as James and he was able to knock Evans to the ground with a solid push. James moved his sword to Evans' neck to end it, but Evans was quick and rolled away from James' sword. Evans swung his petite sword low near the ground, swiping at James' ankles and knocking James off balance.

Evans used that moment to jump up and reposition himself near the wall that kept them both in the ring. James narrowed his eyes as he approached the squire, who clearly learned how to fight despite his small size. James swung fast, expecting Evans to block him. Instead, Evans stepped out of James' way and James' sword was buried into the thick wood. Evans raised his own sword and tried to tap James' neck to win the game, but James jumped away at the last second, abandoning his sword.

They turned in circles, both of them taking each other's movements in with great detail. James thought Evans moved swiftly, swinging in one spot. Even when they switched sides, Evans kept himself swaying, like he was in mid dance. Evans had his sword raised and James was currently sword-less. The people in the stands were screaming James' name, urging him to get his sword from behind Evans. Sweat was dripping down James' back as he dodged another throw by Evans. James was trying but it was no use, he couldn't get to his sword.

Evans knew it too, based on the way he was lazily having his sword follow James. James decided to try one more run for it but when he rushed forward, Evans effortlessly placed his blunt sword to James' neck. The crowd was silent for a moment, but then there was a loud cheer for Squire Evans.

James tore off his helmet and shook out his hair before holding out a hand to Evans.

"Excellent playing." He offered, "you clearly outwitted me."

Evans stayed motionless for a moment, not grabbing James' outstretched hand. Then Evans shocked everyone watching by curtsying. James stepped back gawkily, unsure of what the young squire was doing _curtsying_ in the ring. A few people laughed, clearly thinking it a joke.

"Customarily squires shake their Princes' hand." James said to the squire, "Not curtsy."

Evans stood up taller and James watched as the squire pulled off his glove, releasing a light-colored hand that undid the helmet clips. James wasn't sure of what was going on, so he just continued smiling awkwardly. When the squire lifted off the helmet James' jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Lady Lily's red hair was falling down onto her shoulder in waves, clearly crimped from being inside the helmet. Her head was lifted, and chest was puffed out proudly as she smiled with pompous air. James realized why she'd looked so broad from afar when he'd watched her sparring from the tower, it was because her armor was specially fitted for her chest. She held her helmet behind her as she offered him a cleverly arched eyebrow.

James swallowed thickly as he realized how fucked he was.

"Did you watch me closely enough?" she asked sweetly, "Or do you want another go?"

James didn't know what to say, so he did the only respectable thing he knew how to do. James didn't bow to many people, let alone someone without an official title but that wasn't going to stop him now. He felt all eyes on him as he got down on one knee and bowed his head graciously. The stands exploded with clapping and James looked up to see her basking in the glory of her win against the Prince.

Her smile was so bright it could've been the sun.

James stood back up and went over to grab his sword from where it was trapped in the wood. He caught her gaze as he made his retreat from the ring, it was thoughtful.

James was hopeful.

Lady Lily Evans, as James soon learned she was called formally, was talk of the castle that night at the feast. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the woman squire who had beaten the Prince. Even James was eager to see her again and he kept both eye and ear out for her. Finally, halfway through the feast, she arrived in a gown that looked to be made of crushed velvet. She was rushed by half the gentlemen and asked to dance at least half a dozen times within the first fifteen minutes of her entering the hall.

James admired her from his throne, loving the way she had her hair arranged down her back. He remembered how Sirius had said she was a jouster. James wondered, again, how she did it. Whereas sparring was half wits and half skill…jousting was pure force and power. She looked tiny compared to all the jousters that James knew, especially when she wore her ball gowns. Tonight, she was a small fairy dancing across the floor with various men who weren't James.

Finally, James got over himself and his pride. He strutted over to her when he spotted her alone (finally) by the dessert table. She was placing a piece of cobbler on a plate, swaying in time to the song like she'd swayed in the ring before beating James.

"Hello."

James didn't know if he ought to be offended or flattered that she almost dropped the cobbler. Luckily, her quick reflexes saved her, and she put her plate down before turning to face him. She had her chin pointed up and she was keeping her gaze locked in his. It was like she didn't want him to think she felt bad about beating him.

"You deserve the knighthood simply for beating me—er not that I'm that good—I mean you were amazing—and I—I mean you—Gods help me—" James put a hand to his forehead and then pushed his fingers into his black curls, "what I'm trying to say, is that I'm really impressed by you Lady Lily."

The entire time he'd been stumbling about his words, Lily's smile had gotten wider and wider. She was wearing a scarlet lip paint that made her face seem softer than usual. James marveled that she could go from being covered in sweat stained armor to a fairytale Princess in one day.

"I enjoyed your fighting as well," she offered graciously, "you might've had a chance if I hadn't have tricked you."

James shook his head, "That was so clever, making me lodge my sword into the wood."

She adjusted her skirts, "I was always the smallest and I had to learn how to fight with my surroundings and use other people's strengths against them."  
James settled his arms across his chest, "Who taught you to fight?"

Lily hummed softly, "my father, before he died, and then I taught myself by fighting the local squires in the rings."

"You aren't a real squire then?"

Lily said, almost bitterly, "I had to go to Lady Prince, and she convinced her current husband to let me be a page. From there I worked my way up. It was hard but it was worth it."

James just stared at her, amazed. Most girls he knew were handed their accomplishments. This was the first woman he'd met who had literally fought her way to the top. She'd refused to cower in the face of bigotry towards her sex and instead made herself a respected and beloved squire. Her success was self-made.

Lily seemed uncomfortable by his fixated stare because she dropped her gaze so she could pretend to fix her skirts again.

"I just want to be a Gryffindor Knight." She admitted in a low tone, "No one thinks I can win knighthood but—"

"Oh, you'll get your knighthood."

Lily's head shot up at his assertive words, "but I haven't won—"

"I've been watching you spare all week," he cut her off, taking her hand to show her how serious he was, "even when I didn't know who you were, I was impressed."

"That doesn't change the rules." Lily pointed out, "I have to be in the top five to be knighted this festival."

"The best part about being a Prince," James countered, "Is that I can bend the rules."

"It's kind of you," Lily withdrew her hand, "But I want to see if I can make it into the top five without help or bribery."

"Understandable but…"

"But?" she tilted her head at him curiously.

James explained what his concerns were, "the jousting competition tomorrow will be rough. That's all about strength and power."

Her green eyes flickered treacherously, "Are you saying that I'm not strong or powerful?"

"No," he quickly reasoned, "but you're smaller than the others and there's less to hold on to the horse. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"And yet I still do."

Lily stepped forward, into James, starting him by her boldness.

"Your majesty," she said in mock surprise, "are you playing favorites?"

"You've had my bet since I first saw you."

"But you think I won't win jousting?"

"How do you intend to stay on the horse?"

"Well, I won't be riding side saddle, if that's what you're worried about."

James couldn't help it, his eyes dropped to the empire waist of her gown. Somewhere, underneath all that fabric, were legs he'd die to see. He wondered if they'd look as silky and as toned as her arms. He imagined her even lifting her skirts up above her ankles, just to give him a tease. Sadly, Lady Lily was being refined and not showing off her ankles.

His mouth felt dry as he replied, "I'll place all my bets on you, Lady Lily."

She offered him a simper of a smile before picking up her cobbler and licking a bit of liquid off her spoon, "thank you, your majesty."

"It's James!" he called after her, "Please, call me James."

She was almost ethereal as she turned back to face him, walking backwards into the crowd of feast-goers, "do the other Lady's call you James, your majesty?"

"There are no other Lady's." He called after her, "besides you."

She flushed as people nearby snickered and leaned into whisper to each other. For the rest of the feast, Lady Lily sent him smiles and looks. He could feel her shifting back into the woman he'd first met. She'd just needed reassurance that James only had eyes for her. Certainly, she could see that now that James wasn't taking his eyes off her except to hold a polite conversation with the average party-goer.

Neither James, nor Lily, danced with anyone else that night.

The next day, James sat in the stands for jousting alongside his parents. Euphemia was holding James' hand as they watched the first jousters go against each other.

"Where is our lovely lady squire?" Euphemia squeezed James' hand, her comment pointed directly at her son.

"She's not due to joust until this later." James said, "why?"

"Well, I find it quite rude my son hasn't introduced me to his potential beau yet."

James sent his mum a look, "mum, she's not from the northern territories."

"I'll deal with the northern territories later," Fleamont said as he clapped for a jouster with yellow armor, "We all saw you with Squire Evans last night. You two couldn't take your eyes off each other."

"I think it'd be rather fun to have a Knight for a Queen." Euphemia agreed, "and for a daughter-in-law."

James couldn't wait to see Lily now and he jumped up from his chair. James' parents watched him start down the stairs and head for the tents. He found her standing in front of a bay horse, braiding the mane languidly. When his shadow fell over her, she turned, and a wide smile erupted across her face. She leaned against the horse casually, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked him up and down. He'd worn one of his best tunics and had Sirius draw bath water. He wanted nothing more than to impress Lily the same way she'd impressed him.

"Come to wish me luck?" she asked saucily, "perhaps give me a token?"

James' eyebrows rose and she likely expected him to reply back wittily, not reach down to his left hand and pull his ring from his finger. Lily tuned bright red and her eyes were wide.

"It was a joke." She breathed, "I was—you don't—I mean—"

James bowed, placing the ring right under her nose, "please, Lady Lily, take this token as good luck for your jousting trials today."

"James I—"

"It'd be rude to refuse a token from your Prince."

She stood still for a moment and then he watched as she attentively reached out with one hand. She lay her hand flat in front of James, offering him the chance to admire her small fingers. He chuckled and shook his head. So tiny, compared to the men she challenged and commanded, and yet still remarkable.

"This won't fit on your finger."

He looked around and saw a bit of leather on the table nearby. James left Lily standing by her horse so he could fashion a short necklace for her to wear. When he turned around to show it to her, Lily's eyes lit up. She shyly hopped forward, her bare toes almost hitting his boots.

"Put it on for me?" she requested in a voice that was richer than her normal bright tone.

James nodded, watching faintly stupefied as she turned to face away from him. Her hands reached up and she lifted her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. James felt his heart seize up as his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her neck while he tied the leather. When he was done, she dropped her hair and then turned back to face him.

James loved the way the ruby ring glinted against her bare skin. Lily gathered up her skirts and she leaned over the water trough to see her reflection. She touched the ruby in wonder as she stared at herself in the water.

"You look beautiful."

Her eyes shot up from the water and found his piercing gaze. Lily stood upright, her smile infectious as she came closer to James. She surprised him, once more, when she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her head was bent and his heart was racing.

"I promise to not shame you or your lovely token, your majesty."

James swept down to take her by her arms, bringing her back to a standing position. Their faces were seconds apart and James felt her nose brush against his. He might forever be struck dumb by her eyes, so vividly green. He never wanted to have to say goodbye to the bubbly feeling she caused in the pits of his stomach.

"Will you leave once the tournament's over?" he asked, "If you don't win?"

She looked overwhelmed as she stared at his lips, so close to her own, "I was planning on it, why?"

"What would it take for me to convince you to stay in court for a little while longer?"

"I'd have to go back, James." She said sorrowfully, "without the purse that comes with knighthood, my family needs me at home."

"Then you'd better win at jousting." He said, "because I don't want you to leave yet."

"You're in luck," She hummed happily as she leaned up on her tiptoes to press her forehead to his playfully, "I _never_ lose at jousting."

"I'm counting on you, Sir Lily." He said, pulling away from her to see the look of bliss cross her face.

"You can always count on me to save the day, your majesty."

"My hero."

She threw her head back with laughter, "Just call me your knight in shining armor."

"I much prefer the evening gown."

She grinned like she was sharing a secret, "Me too."

James was about to pull her closer when someone cut through their private meeting with conviction. Severus Snape came out of the tent, looking peeved.

"Lily, you need to get in your armor."

James glared at Snape, angry at him for interrupting their moment. Lily looked undisturbed as she nodded and then curtsied politely at James. James was dejected when her fingers tips slipped off him.

She turned and entered her tent, Snape closing the part behind her. Then, she popped her head back out with a playful smile.

"Thank you for your token, Prince James."

"You can pay me back in a dance tonight." James loved the way her face lit up even more.

"I'd love to dance with you again." She winked, "I might even step on your toes."

"I'll wear my steel boots."

She laughed as she shut her tent and James felt like he was flying as he walked back to the main tournament. James' parents didn't bother asking him where he'd been. Sirius just smirked knowingly when he spotted James' ring missing from his hand and mysteriously wrapped by a leather chord around the neck of Lady Lily when she arrived in the ring astride a bay mare.

Lily was up against Lord Ferguson, a ruthless jouster who was notorious for sending his competitors to the healers. Lily didn't even flinch as she lined up opposite of Ferguson. James leaned forward, over the balcony of the throne platform. He stared down into the jousting pit worriedly. Lily had to win, James needed her to win, just so they'd have a chance.

When the joust began, James realized why Lily never lost a joust. She was so small that it worked in her favor. The other knights were so used to fighting someone twice her size and kept missing her as she passed. Meanwhile, Lily leaned into her jousting, using her mare's speed to help her. It took a while, but Lily managed to avoid being thrown off and eventually got Ferguson to fall off his horse into the mud.

James practically jumped over the wall of the balcony as the crowds erupted into screams for the first female warrior Gryffindor had seen in years. Lily pulled her helmet off and leapt off her horse when she saw James running for her. James placed his hands at her waist and lifted her into the air, twirling her around. She hooted, throwing her head back and letting the elated feeling of winning soak into her veins.

When James set her back on her feet, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her face into his chest. James hugged her back, feeling like the winner himself as he realized she wasn't going anywhere.

She'd won. She was going to be in the top five with her scores and wins. Lily would get everything she ever wanted and become a knight at Gryffindor castle.

"Congratulations," he said to her as the crowds applauded around them, "You'll be knighted tonight."

She pulled back, her green eyes sparkling with elated tears, "Guess I'll be sticking around for a while."

James grinned mischievously, "In that case…"

James swooped down and kissed her flat on the mouth. She laughed against his lips, her joy radiating as they celebrated. When James pulled back, her ran his fingers through her hair tenderly. Lily stared up at him with dream-like eyes, looking dazed for the first time since he'd met her.

"In case that kiss wasn't clear enough," he said, "tonight at the feast, I expect to dance with you and only with you."

She leaned into him indulgently, "in what fairytale does the Prince pick a Knight over a Princess?"

James wound his fingers through hers, "The best kind of fairytale."


End file.
